


55. Выбрать враги вы или друзья

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [19]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Долго по краю ходить нельзя:Грань истончается.Выбрать враги вы или друзьяНе получается.Если опять упустить момент,Большим не станете;Даже не думай искать ответВ собственной памяти!
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Все песни только о любви [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Kudos: 1





	55. Выбрать враги вы или друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

– Сам возьми, – откликается Лео на предложение выпить. – И мне захвати. 

В его доме всё компактное, как и сам Лионель, и Криштиану приходится чуть ли не на корточки садиться, чтобы достать из холодильника две запотевшие банки пива. В Испании жарко, и он прикладывает одну банку ко лбу, чувствуя приятный холод, а вторую – не глядя кидает в сторону дивана. У Месси слишком хорошая реакция, чтобы не поймать.

Они сидят напротив – Лео развалился на диване, Криш сидит на кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, – пьют пиво и молчат. Воздух вокруг них словно уплотняется, как будто гравитация усиливается. Будто они – на самом деле звёзды, а не только на словах. 

– Кто мы теперь? – спрашивает Лео, покачивая на ладони банку. У него на усах истаивает пивная пена – неаккуратно и, пожалуй, Криштиану мог бы назвать это некрасивым, если бы речь шла про кого-то другого. Но Лионелем он может только любоваться. 

Криш пожимает плечами и делает глоток. Он не знает ответа на этот вопрос.

Друзья? Нет, они давно перестали быть друзьями, если и были ими когда-нибудь. Вон, пусть Лео с Куном дружит, если сможет когда-нибудь перестать обращать внимание на его щенячий, полный любви взгляд. 

Враги? Да господь с вами, какие они враги. Галактики в космосе не воюют друг с другом – они просто существуют. 

Любовники? Ну, было дело. И обоим не на что жаловаться. Криштиану прикрывает глаза, вспоминая изгиб спины и капли пота на длинном носу Лео, и запивает это воспоминание пивом. 

Соперники? Уже давно нет. Скорее, это с ними соперничают подрастающие футболисты, азартные и злые. И очень быстрые. 

Криштиану аккуратно ставит ополовиненную банку на пол и смотрит на Лео через комнату. Они улыбаются одновременно – и хором же говорят: 

– Легенды. 

Месси салютует ему банкой и, запрокинув голову, приканчивает своё пиво. Кадык дёргается под рыжеватой, с сединой уже, бородой. Он стряхивает в рот последние капли и встаёт, сминая банку об колено. 

Подкидывает, ловит на носок кроссовка, чеканя удары, и Криш вскакивает на ноги, принимая филигранный пас. 

– Если что, люстра стоила мне почти полмиллиона, – напоминает Месси, оттаскивая в сторону столик, на что Криш только смотрит снисходительно:

– В последний раз я разбивал что-то, играя в футбол, когда мне было пять.

– Зануда, – в его голосе Криш слышит ласку и улыбается, перекидывая смятую в блинчик банку ему под ногу. Он привычно откликается: 

– Я тебя тоже. 

Он не знает, что именно – тоже. Но точно – тоже. 

Это же Месси, в конце концов.


End file.
